Scary School
by sponge-fan
Summary: After hearing a scary story about a school monster, Spongebob gets himself locked inside boating school! Things go from bad to worse as horrific things start to happen...FINISHED!
1. The Story

**READER'S HINT: I deeply apologize for not posting Sponge Kenny. I had too big of a writer's block. However, I have a lot of great new ideas! I'm not entirely sure that I'm going to make them all into stories…the plots need a bit more work…but I decided it was time to update you guys on the future plans. I'm not going to be writing Sponge Kenny anymore. Anyone who wants the plot can have it; however, I will appreciate it if you tell me first. I plan to write a story called 'Losing His Past'. (Thanks for the title, A. Nonymous!). Anyway, losing his past is a story about Spoangebob. He gets amnesia and forgets who he is! Sandy and Patrick try to restore his memory, but someone might not want it restored… Another idea is 'New Neighbours'. It's a story on how Spongebob, Squidward and Patrick started living with each other. I might make it a one-shot… I'm also thinking about making a sequel to Return Address: None. I'm not promising anything; the plot still needs a lot of work. I also have another idea where Spongebob and Patrick read about Robin Hood, and decide to copy him! Things go from bad to worse as Spongebob and Patrick get carried away… Please send reviews with votes on which story should be first! Also, if you have any suggestions about a title for the Robin Hood story, please let me know! I hope this will keep you guys entertained in the meantime.**

**_Author's Note: _Thanks to everyone who reviewed for chapter 10 and the epilogue of Living Big. I'm really lazy, so I'm not going to name you. You know who you are. Besides, I don't think that anyone reads those anyways… (I know I don't). I hope you enjoy this short story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the monster and the student fish.**

Scary School

It was a normal day at boating school. Mrs. Puff had not yet entered the classroom. Like always, Spongebob was organizing his desk very enthusiastically. All of a sudden, Mrs. Puff walked into the classroom.

"I'm sorry I'm late, class," said Mrs. Puff. "I was caught in traffic, and the horns gave me a migraine, and I got rear-ended about a thousand times and I kept thinking I was going to be doing this the rest of my life and…" The class was looking at Mrs. Puff as though she were insane. "Well, let's just take attendance. Billy?"

"Here."

"Ryan,"

"Here."

"Sarah,"

"Here."

"Tina,"

There came no reply. "Well," said Mrs. Puff. "I guess she's just sick. Moving on…" Mrs. Puff continued to call out names.

Spongebob sat at his desk, still fiddling with the supplies and papers. The student fish who was sitting besides Spongebob nudged him.

"Hey," said the fish. "Want to know the real reason why Tina isn't here?" Spongebob looked up at the fish with a blank expression as if he just left his own little world.

"Why?" inquired Spongebob.

"Well, Tina was staying here after school to get some work done. She was about to leave, when she noticed that she was locked inside! She tried to escape, but before she could, it got her!"

"It?" asked Spongebob, scared.

"Yah, the…Slobbering School Monster! It leaves a trail of drool wherever he goes. He has armour of scales that shine in the moonlight and make a ghostly chime. The worst part is that he is always hungry."

"Hungry for what?" asked Spongebob, quaking in fear.

"Hungry for students! Just like _you!_"

Spongebob let out a little squeak of fear.

"Spongebob?" asked Mrs. Puff at the front of the class. "Are you talking while I am? Maybe you should take a seat at the front."

"Yes, Mrs. Puff. Sorry, Mrs. Puff," replied Spongebob. He grabbed his things and headed for the front row.

The student fish laughed to himself. He loved playing practical jokes on that naive twerp.

Spongebob sat down in his new seat.

"Now," said Mrs. Puff. "Let's continue with our class."

The school day went by normally; until near the end of the day.

"I hope you've all been reviewing hard, because it's time for a POP QUIZ!" announced Mrs. Puff

Everyone in the class groaned. Except for Spongebob.

Mrs. Puff grabbed some papers from her desk and started to hand them down the rows. Students started to hand the papers to other students. When Spongebob got his paper, he looked over it very carefully. He put his pencil to his paper, ready to answer the first question.

_Ten Minutes Later_

Spongebob was still on the first question. He wanted to make sure all of his answers were completely one hundred percent right.

The school bell rang.

"Please hand in your papers, class. The school day is over," said Mrs. Puff. She rose from her desk and exited the classroom. One by one, students started to turn in their quizzes and leave the classroom, but not Spongebob. He had once again fallen into his own little world. Right now, that world was completely focused on answering question one.

The number of students in the room started to decrease rapidly. Finally, all the quizzes had been turned in and their writers had left. All except one. Spongebob was all alone in the classroom. However, he didn't notice. He was too happy that he had moved onto question two.

_3:05_

Spongebob was on question three.

_3:20_

Spongebob was on question six.

_3: 40_

Question ten.

_4:30_

Question fifteen.

_5:00_

Done. Spongebob put down his pencil. He walked up to the desk with his paper, still unaware that the school was completely deserted. He carefully laid his paper on top of all the others. He turned around to face his desk, when realization suddenly hit him at full force. There was no one in the classroom.

Spongebob panicked, remembering the tale of the Slobbering School Monster. He peered at the clock.

"Oh my gosh! It's five o' clock!" yelled Spongebob in fear. He exited the classroom and sprinted for the school doors. He yanked on them with all his might, but they would not open. "Locked!" Spongebob exclaimed frantically. "But that means I'm trapped in here with…" Spongebob gulped. "The Slobbering School Monster! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!..."

_Thirty Minutes Later…_

"AAAaaaaaahhhhhhh..." Spongebob ran out of breath. "Okay, Spongebob, you can get through this, you just have to keep your head……that is if the monster doesn't eat it first…"

All of a sudden, all of the lights went out. Spongebob gave another terrified gulp. He was locked inside school with a terrible monster on the loose; and things were only going to go downhill from there.


	2. The Monster

**_Author's Note: _In case I didn't mention this before, this is a SHORT story. My next real story will be Losing His Past. Thanks to all those who reviewed for chapter 1! Note: In this story, the boating school is meant to be like an actual school instead of the small room that normally appears in the episodes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the student fish and the monster.**

**tinksbelle85: I'm glad you think this is a great idea! I'm glad you enjoy my writing! Enjoy!**

**flaming-1251: I'm glad you think this filler is so good. I'm also happy that you think it's funny. I tried to put in a few jokes. I'm glad you gave me your opinions on each story. I am going to do Losing His Past first, so you don't have to wait long. Thanks for reviewing!**

**ComicCrystal: By all means, write Sponge Kenny! You're the first one to ask, so you get it! Congratulations! Yes, you can still use the same title. Thanks for reviewing!**

**A. Nonymous: I'm glad you think this story is interesting. I was already near done on this chapter when I read your review, so I couldn't really fit in a description of the monster, but I got that twist you wanted. Congratulations on graduating!**

**venusgal100: I'm glad you like this. No, Spongebob doesn't always sit in the front. There are a few episodes where he sits in the middle, or even the back of the class. Thanks for reviewing!**

Chapter 2

Spongebob stepped down the long, dark hallway. "Relax, Spongebob. It's just a power outage. There is nothing to be afraid of…" Spongebob's thoughts were interrupted by a splashing sound. Spongebob looked down and let a scream escape his lips. For he realized what was making the odd noise. He was walking in a long path of…drool! Spongebob ran in the opposite direction of the moisture, screaming all the way. He took refuge in the storage room.

He was breathing heavily. He now had proof that the monster was out to get him. How long was he going to be able to hide? Then Spongebob became completely quite. He could hear something…something eerie. It was almost like a haunted wind chime. Then, to his horror, Spongebob realized what it was. It was the scales of the beast. The student said that they made an odd sound. Spongebob opened the door to the storage room. He peered down the hallway and saw the shadow of some thing coming down the other hallway.

Spongebob ran with all his might. He knew one place where he could hide out…the basement. He knew it was going to be freaky, with there being no light, but he knew it was the least likely place the monster would go. He quickly approached the stairs. He ran down towards the blackness. With every step the density of the darkness increased. Soon Spongebob found that he was blinded by the darkness. He stumbled down the stairs, and landed painfully on top of objects. (Spongebob couldn't tell what they were). With more horror, he heard yet again, a terrible noise. It was the sound of approaching footsteps. The monster knew he was down here! Spongebob gathered himself, and started to sprint blindly through the darkness. He occasionally stumbled over a box or object.

The footsteps were coming nearer. Spongebob was running for his life, when the worst possible thing could happen. His shirt snagged on a pointy object. Spongebob tried to escape, but it was hooked tightly. He could not move, only desperately try to free himself. It was no use. The darkness was against him, and forbid Spongebob from finding the tangle. Frantic, Spongebob now tried to rip his shirt. He would do _anything _to free himself. It was no use; the cloth would not tear. Spongebob could hear the awful footsteps grow nearer. He started to go through a spasm of fear. He knew this was the end. He could hear the dripping of the slobber, the chiming of the scales, and the heavy breathing that cried out for a kill.

All hope was lost, as Spongebob heard the footsteps stop right in front of him. Spongebob could feel the presence of the monster. All of a sudden, a blinding light hit Spongebob at full force. He raised his hand in front of his eyes to block the light. His eyes adjusted slowly to the new comfort. He could see the blurry figure of something…he couldn't tell exactly what. Soon the light dimmed, and Spongebob saw what was in his presence.

It was the janitor. He held a flashlight in his hands.

"What are you doing down here?" asked the janitor.

Spongebob didn't believe what he saw.

"You? But the monster, the slobber, the chime…" Spongebob babbled.

"What? Slow down, kid. What are you talking about?"

"There was a monster that was going to eat me! It was drooling! It was making and eerie sound! And it was chasing me!" yelled Spongebob, still a little traumatized.

At this the janitor burst out laughing. Spongebob couldn't help but feel slightly offended. He didn't think his situation was one to be laughed at.

"There is no monster!" explained the janitor. "It was only me!"

Spongebob was taken aback. "You? But how?"

"The drool you saw was only water. I was mopping the floors."

"But what about the chime?" inquired Spongebob.

The janitor held out a ring of keys. It looked like there was one for every door to the school. The janitor shook the key chain, and the same ghostly chime Spongebob heard came from them.

"I guess that explains everything…" said Spongebob. "Except for the fact that you were chasing me!"

"Simple coincidence," said the janitor. "While I was mopping the lights went out. I headed for the storage room to get a flashlight. I then made my way to the basement so I could check out the fuse box."

A look of realisation appeared on Spongebob's face. He then started to laugh at the phoney incident. It turned out that the monster was just a harmless prank.

_Epilogue_

The janitor was able to turn the lights back on. He unlocked the door so Spongebob could go home. The next day, things were back as they should be. Spongebob aced his pop quiz. As for the student fish, he failed miserably.

THE END

**_Author's Note: _Don't miss my next story, Losing His Past.**


End file.
